This invention relates to simple halogen, methyl, ethyl and methoxy substituted 3-(N-imidazolyl)-2-nitrobenzofurans, and to the use of these compounds as antimicrobial agents.
Although various 2-nitrobenzofurans have been reported in recent years and are known to the art, compounds which contain both an imidazole ring and a benzofuran ring, with or without a nitro group, have not been disclosed heretofore. More particularly, compounds of the type covered by the present invention, i.e. wherein 2-nitrobenzofuran is substituted in the 3-position by an N-imidazolyl ring are completely unknown.